


无人

by IMTSITNSky



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMTSITNSky/pseuds/IMTSITNSky
Summary: 巴基的流亡生活。





	无人

 

 

那天天有些阴，这条小巷里的人比平时更少，也就更加寂静——直到一声叫喊出现。

“抓小偷啊——”安妮大声地喊着，同时费力地向前追赶，但是跑了没几步后便不得不停下来，她扶靠在小巷冰凉的墙面上大口喘气，眼睁睁看着小偷的身影越来越远——原谅她吧，她已经快六十岁了，还有些肥胖——她声嘶力竭地喊：“帮帮忙，抓小偷啊——”

但她不无绝望，这条小巷太偏僻了，巷子里总共也没有几个人，再想到钱包里女儿的照片，她就急得眼泪都要涌出来：“抓小偷啊——”

这时，一个男人的声音响起，沙哑得像粗糙的墙面：“你在这里等着，我去帮你追。”

安妮还没有来得及道谢，他已经迅速离开了。安妮只能望着他的背影，祈求上苍他真的可以帮的上忙。

 

十几分钟后，那个男人带着安妮的钱包回来了，他把钱包递给安妮：“给你，你看看有没有少什么。”他说话时没有看着安妮，而是不安地望向四周。

安妮急忙接过去，她打开钱包，一个年轻的金发女郎撞入眼中，对着她笑，安妮的心一下子就落回了肚子里，她激动地反复亲吻那张照片：“感谢上帝，感谢上帝！”

然后她看向还在一旁站着的男人，真诚地说：“真是太谢谢您了！我都不知道怎么表达我的感激！愿您一生都受上帝护佑。”

那个男人的绿眼睛里添上几分嘲讽的色彩，他不动声色地把身子往后仰，拉开几厘米的距离：“不，不用谢……”

安妮这才注意到他穿的衣服有些破旧，双手还戴着一双黑色的手套，头上一顶黑色的鸭舌帽，他似乎的头发似乎很久没有打理过了，胡茬也在下巴上冒了一层，安妮在心里叹气，她从钱包里掏出几张纸币递给他：“年轻人，收下这个吧。”

男人摇摇头：“不用。”他再次看看四周：“我该走了，您小心点。”

“等等！”她拉住他，“我家就在不远处，您愿不愿意去喝杯茶呢？”

那人拂开安妮的手，警惕又困惑地看着她，好像她是个骗子：“不。”

安妮叹口气，她再次试图把钱塞给他：“收下吧，年轻人，我想你的生活并不富裕，这不是怜悯，这只是我微不足道的感激，你不知道这张照片对我来说意味着什么——”她把那个金发女郎的照片给他看，“真的，请你收下吧。”

他依然摇头拒绝：“我知道您的意思，但是不用。”他抬眼望向远处，这条小巷笔直地向前，狭长闭塞。他犹豫了一下，不经心似的问道：“您没有叫警察吗？”

“警察？”安妮惊异地重复了一下，露出一个古怪的笑，似乎有些鄙夷，“不，没有。”

他不知第几次观察周围，发现仅有的几个行人都神色无异后他做出了决定：“我送你回家。”

天空渐渐变得和墙壁一样灰暗，风刮过枝桠，发出一种低微而尖利的声音。安妮轻声道：“要下雪了。”

男人双手抄兜走在他身边，低着头，帽檐也压得很低，一句话不说。

安妮奇怪地看他一眼，笑一下，眼角的皱纹密密麻麻地绽开：“你可以叫我安妮。”

男人的嘴微微动了一下，吐出一个混沌的发音。                                      

“什么？”安妮问，她解释，“你知道，年纪大了，耳朵不好用了。”

“……约翰，我叫约翰。”男人回答。

 

在一栋白色的房子前，安妮停下了，她掏出钥匙开门：“约翰，进来喝杯茶吧。”

“不了，”约翰的视线探入房子里，楼梯正对着门口，屋子里大概拉着窗帘，显得昏暗，他低低地重复一遍，“不了。”

安妮看着他的眼睛：“进来吧，就当陪陪一个孤独的母亲。”

约翰的眉头一直没有舒展，他忧虑又怀疑地看着安妮。

安妮笑一下：“来吧，我没有恶意。我只是在看着你的时候想起了自己的孩子。”

这句话也许打动了这个善良却又多疑的男人，他犹豫再三后还是随着安妮走了进去。

客厅南侧有一扇落地窗，但是拉着厚重的窗帘，大部分光线就被阻隔了，长沙发、茶几和电视摆在一条直线上，如果想到窗户那里去，需要通过茶几和电视间一条窄窄的道。

安妮脱下外套，把它挂在门口的衣架上。她对立在一旁的约翰说：“你也把外套脱掉吧，还有手套和帽子。”

约翰的眼睛从客厅转回来，他盯着衣架，没有动。

安妮好奇地看他一眼，体谅地一笑：“怕冷吗？没关系，你去沙发上坐一会儿，我去沏茶。”

约翰从门口走到沙发花了十五秒。

他又花了四秒走到窗前，挑起窗帘一角，没有发出任何声音。他谨慎地观察窗外，一个人都没有，只有枯枝在动，是被风吹的。天色更加阴沉了。

他收回手，被掀起的一角落回去。目光无所着落间，他被电视柜旁的一个相框吸引住了。他走过去，没有拿起来，而是俯下身去看。

他看到了年轻的安妮抱着一个几岁大的小女孩坐在草坪上，阳光明媚，两个人对着镜头笑得眉眼弯弯。

身后响起脚步声，约翰立刻回过头去，像草原上的雄豹一样机警。

安妮没注意到他有些过度反应，她把托盘放在茶几上，静静地说：“那是我女儿，海莉。”

约翰点点头表示知晓，但他又想起安妮之前说的“孤独的母亲”，于是什么也没说。他环顾四周，注意到屋里的家具大部分都是木制的，原木的颜色被岁月浸染，显得稳重而陈旧。他盯着电视柜上一个浅淡的、眼睛形状的树疤，渐渐放松下来。

安妮端起茶壶，茶水从窄小的壶口流出，安静地注入到粉色的茶杯里，香气在空气中缓缓氤氲。

安妮把自己陷进柔软的沙发里，发出一声满足的叹息。她呷一口茶，淡淡地说：“海莉四年前走了。”

约翰犹疑地说：“……我很抱歉。”

安妮摇摇头：“不，别这么说。你以为海莉死了？不，没有，她只是离开了……”

约翰走到安妮身边，隔着一点距离坐下。

安妮把茶杯握在手里，声音很静：“海莉以前是一个警察。她当警察的前两年，一切都很平静，假期的时候她会回来和我吃饭，我们会一起去超市购物，还会一起修剪草坪……但是六年前事情突然就变了，海莉突然间被开除了警籍，也不再回家，一切都毫无理由，而我根本联系不上她……我去警局问，他们缺告诉我海莉加入了一个贩毒组织。贩毒组织，哼，说得我会信一样，我的海莉怎么可能会做出这些事呢？

“直到有一天，我在大街上遇见了海莉，那时我已经好几个月没有见过她了。第一眼看到她的时候我都愣住了，我的海莉，那个笑起来像阳光一样的小女孩，她的脸色十分苍白，眼袋很重，脸上的疲倦和戾气遮都遮不住，她的头发也乱糟糟的，染成说不出的颜色，身上穿着暴露的衣服，还抽着烟，一个男人在她旁边笑，一边笑一边用手在她的胸上捏，她就那么看着那个男生，随意地笑着，丝毫没有厌恶的神情……我吓坏了，我怀疑我是不是看错了，那怎么可能是我的宝贝女儿呢？

“我走过去想问问这究竟是怎么回事，但是她根本就没有理我，转身就离开了……后来我没有再遇见过她，我去那个地方等着也遇不上。这样的日子过了一年，我以为我已经失去她了。

“可是一年后，那个贩毒组织被剿灭，海莉重新穿回警服，我这才知道，她是去贩毒组织卧底。

“我的天，她回来那天我们两个抱头痛哭，哭了整整一夜……她跪在我面前，抱着我，一遍遍地说，对不起，妈妈，对不起，对不起——我到死都不会忘记——我紧紧抱住她，好像她还是我的小女孩，我想，好了，终于过去了，她又回来了，但我没想到，那才是噩梦的开始……”

约翰注视着她，专注而不过分关切，他问：“发生了什么？”

安妮闭了闭眼：“海莉在卧底期间染上了毒瘾。当时新型研发的的一种毒品，毒性大，易上瘾，戒断性差。一开始，大家都愿意帮助她，非常热情，继而是同情，但几次后就没人愿意理她了，再后来是背后的议论纷纷，谈话，停职，各种流言蜚语和鄙夷的眼神……这个可怜的姑娘要被折腾疯了……终于有一天，她走了。我出去买东西，把门锁好，窗户锁好，但是等到我回来的时候，她就不见了……一句话也没有留下，只留下了一扇被砸碎的窗户……四年了，我从来没有收到过她的消息……”她说得断断续续的，约翰仔细看着她，她的脸上却没什么多余的表情，只有声音酸涩：“海莉从小就很聪明，她的数学特别好，她总是讲一些机器人什么的，我们那时都觉得奇怪，哪有小女孩喜欢这个的，但她是真的喜欢，说起机器人的时候眼睛都在发光。我那时以为她会成为一个科学家，但是她却选择成为一个警察……我真傻，我应该劝阻她的，我应该劝阻她的，如果我当时阻止了她，她现在就会在我身边了……”她自责地闭上眼。

于是约翰知道了，她并不激动，她的愤怒与焦急都在几年的等待中磨成了一种疲惫的平静，只有在存有女儿照片钱包被偷的时候才会流露一丝端倪。约翰想起她那个古怪而带有蔑意的笑，警察，不，没有。他说，“所以你没有叫警察。”

那种神色在安妮脸上卷土重来：“……是……你看，我的宝贝女儿曾经被人视作英雄，为他们以身犯险，为他们而遭受厄运，但是一旦她成为他们的负累，就会被他们嫌恶，被抛弃……他们通通离开她，这就是人。”

约翰的手在身侧握紧，隔了好久他才说：“你没有离开她。”

“我是她妈妈啊……”安妮平静地说，“事实上，等待她回家是我现在活下去的唯一理由。”

“……唯一理由？”他说，音节好像不受控制般分离，凝滞，只能勉强听出来是个问句。

“是的，”安妮望着那汪淡绿色的茶水，通过一个小小的杯口望见了一个遥远的地方，她太肯定了，“是的，唯一理由。”

然后她看向约翰，心中一紧。她看到了约翰眼睛里的痛苦。只有那双眼睛是痛苦的。

“约翰。”安妮叫他。

“怎么了？”他回应她的瞬间本能地掩饰，但是他不知道那掩饰不住。

“你离开家多久了？”

“……为什么这么问？”

安妮叹气：“约翰，你应该回家的。”

约翰的目光躲开她的，他盯着自己的黑色手套。我没有家，他说。

安妮不知道他为什么要这样回答，但他眼中的痛苦让安妮知道他在说谎，他有家，他自己知道这一点。

安妮坐近一点，她苍老而温暖的手掌拍拍他带着手套的手，“约翰，我不知道你为什么到这里来，又为什么不回家，也许是因为那里曾经发生过让你悲痛欲绝的事情，也许是因为你做错了事，错得离谱，但你总应该回家的。你是个好孩子，你值得拥有一个家。你让我想起来我自己的孩子，我希望也能有人劝她回家……约翰，你知道有人在等你回去，你知道的。你应该回去，你不该让爱你的人一直等下去。”她深知等待的折磨。

约翰没有说话。

安妮叹口气：“其实不是应不应该的问题，而是如果你也同样爱着那个等待的人的话，你就不能让那个人承受这些。回家去吧，约翰。”

“……不。”

 

从安妮家出来的时候，约翰一时没有动，他立在门前，向街道上张望，人不多，没有人看他。对面是高处什么东西反光，他立刻看过去，是一个铁质的牌子。

他松了口气，压低帽檐，迈步离开。

他双手插兜，匆匆地走着，身边不断地路过一个个陌生人，汽车在马路上飞快地行驶，千万种声音交杂在一起。这时，一朵雪花在他眼前飘了下来，约翰停住，看到更多的雪花飘了下来。身后有儿童兴奋地低呼，妈妈，你看，下雪了！

他把拉链拉到头，快步地向前走。

约翰回到家的时候雪已经在地面上积了薄薄的一层，他的肩上和帽子上也有雪花。他回头望了一下，看到洁白的地面上的脚印，只有他自己的。

他要走进楼道时，听到路边光秃秃的草丛里传来微弱的叫声，小猫的，或者其他什么小动物的。

他盯了几秒，不打算过去看，一只脚踏进楼道，那声音就被阻隔得快要听不见。

雪仍然在寂静地下落，越来越大，迷雾一样白茫茫的一片。

约翰手扶着铁门，犹豫了片刻后又走了出来。外面太冷了。

他走过去，看到三只白色的小猫偎在一起，瑟瑟发抖，求助般地叫着，声音又小又细，听得人心软，它们的眼睛是琥珀色的，正害怕又期待地看着他。

约翰看了看草丛周围，没有大猫的脚印。他蹲下去，扯掉右手的手套，扒开枝条，摸摸那三个小家伙。它们本能地向他的手掌靠近，还伸出舌头舔了舔他的食指和手背，湿乎乎的，很温暖。

约翰把它们从草丛里掏出来，拉开拉链，把它们放在怀里。它们不安地踢腾两下，短短的指甲伸出来勾住他的衣服，生怕掉下去。于是约翰的手臂微微收紧，护好了它们。他能感觉它们小小的肚皮贴着他的胸膛，温热的，一鼓一鼓的。

楼道里有一股铁锈与灰尘混合起来的味道，他在抱着它们进入的时候停了一下，随即便下定了决心。他抱着它们走过曲曲折折、旋转向上的楼梯，脚步声轻得几乎听不见。他在三楼停下来，站了片刻，除了三只小猫的叫声和他自己的呼吸外没有任何声音。他有些费力地掏出钥匙，打开门，进去后锁好，又拉了两下，没有拉开，锁得很劳固。

他的住所不大，一眼就能望见屋子里的所有，床很矮，靠窗放着，窗帘拉得严严实实的。床的对面是电视柜和一台小电视，床的左侧是衣柜，右侧是一张桌子和一把椅子，桌子很旧，上面放着一盏台灯，冰箱在厨房里，上面还放着一袋薯片和几个巧克力棒。

他想了一下，把三个小家伙暂时放到了床上，被子是深蓝色的，三只小猫在上面格外明显。然后他从厨房里翻出一个纸箱子，在里面先垫上报纸，再垫上他的旧衣服，他按了按，很软，也不冷。

他把三只小猫抱起来，放进去，最瘦小的那只用指甲勾住他的衣袖，怎么也不肯下去，好像怕得不得了。

约翰看着它，一副可怜巴巴的样子，他拿食指碰了碰它的鼻子，托起它的肚子，把它也放了进去。

他走到冰箱前，打开门，里面有一大盒牛奶，还剩下不少，除此之外，还有两盒冰激凌和一些在超市打折时买的食物。他把牛奶拿出来，冰凉的，他看看手里的牛奶盒子，又看看几只小猫，不知道它们能不能喝牛奶。

他看看它们，它们争先恐后地叫着，声音尖细。

约翰偏下头，把牛奶倒进锅里，拧开火加热，大约过了两分钟，他用右手在锅子上方放了一下，感受到了微微的热气，于是他关了火，找一个盘子把牛奶倒了出来。

盘子放在地上的瞬间，三只小猫立刻围了上去。

他蹲在地上，下巴顶着膝盖，内心很平和地看着它们，它们那么小。

他自己的晚饭也很简单，从冰箱里拿出来，加热，吃完，刷盘子。擦过手后，约翰从床垫下摸出一把钥匙，然后拉开衣柜的门，用钥匙打开里面的暗柜，拿出两个笔记本，一本便签纸和一个款式很老的笔记本电脑。

他看了一眼门，没有任何动静。于是他把这两样东西带到桌子上，走到门边打开了灯。几只小猫在光投射出来的瞬间不安稳地动了动。约翰留意到了，他找出一件深色的衬衫，展开盖在了箱子上。

现在他终于安稳地坐在了椅子上，他打开电脑，开机的过程中他想到了冰箱上的巧克力棒，于是他起身拿了一个过来，醇香的味道在嘴里扩散时，他露出了一个淡淡的、满足的微笑。他搜索了家猫的饲养方法，把要点一一记住后，开始在便签纸上罗列要买的东西，并且在每样物品后面写清楚价格，算出总价后，他吸了口气，自嘲般地想起了安妮给他塞钱的样子。

不过还好，他左手撑着下巴，看着动静不断的纸箱，想，还过得去。

接着，他打开新页面，熟练地输入一个网址，手指在回车键上停滞了几秒后才按下去。网页跳转又花了几秒，他安静地等待，不自觉地挺直了脊背。

美国队长的脸先露了出来，一点一点地露出来，先是金色的发梢，然后是额头，眉毛，蓝色眼睛和长得惊人的睫毛，笔挺的鼻子，希腊天神一样的脸颊，红润的双唇，下唇比上唇要厚一点，最后是轮廓完美的下颔。

约翰久久地凝视着这张脸，那张脸也与他对视，他们两个一刻不停地看着对方。约翰想，其实他们都不知道，他的蓝眼睛里带着点绿色。约翰在这张脸上看见了细小的皱纹，这让他皱起了眉头。

约翰发现了一个最新的视频，他点进去，是美国队长在一个大学的演讲视频。他点了播放，没多久，美国队长的声音传了出来，填满了整个房间。约翰坐在这张椅子上，却完全离开了这个小屋子，他在那个绿草茵茵的校园，和所有人一起听着，但比所有人都要安静，比所有人都要专注，比所有人都要严肃，他不放过他的一举一动，也同样仔细地聆听他的每一句话。

直到盒子里发出一声闷响，他才从美国队长的演讲中脱离出来。他按下暂停键，走过去，看见遮光的衬衫被扒掉了，最小的那只仰面躺着，四只小脚胡乱蹬着。

约翰盯着它，非常犹豫，最终他试探着碰碰它，它没有任何害怕的意思，于是约翰把它抱出来，把衬衫重新搭好。他抱着这个小不点坐回去，左手隔着布料托着它，把它稳稳地抱在怀里，右手点了继续播放。

屏幕里的人给了镜头一个微笑，约翰轻声问它，你喜欢他吗？

它在他怀里拱了拱，“喵”了一声作为回答。

视频不长，只有十几分钟。看完后，他点了重播。

这次他打开一个本子，屏幕里的人说一句，他就写一句，像个刻苦的学生。抱着小猫让他有些不方便，但他也没有把它放回去。写完后，他清空搜素记录和历史记录，关掉了电脑。

他翻着手里的小本子，里面有太多关于美国队长的事，新闻和轶事都有，他的手指在某一页停住，那页夹着美国队长的一张肖像，是他从杂志上剪下来的。他穿着最经典的那身国旗制服，戴着头盔，目视远方，右手行军礼。约翰的右手微微抬起，似乎想学着美国队长的样子敬一个军礼，但最后，他什么也没做，右手的手指轻动，将那页翻了过去。

所有内容都被看过一遍后，约翰打开了另一个本子，那是他的日记本。他翻到新的一页，写下日期，然后写下这样的话：今天遇到了一个叫安妮的女人，帮她把钱包从小偷的手里夺了回来，她有个女儿，希望她女儿早点回家。捡到了三只小猫，都是白色的。

最后他写：我不知道是否有那么一天我会回去，但至少现在不会。

那只小猫睡着了，约翰把它放回箱子里，看到另外两只小猫也睡得很安稳。他有点羡慕它们。

 

约翰杀死了一个女人，他在高处的天台用狙击枪认真瞄准广场上大肆宣讲的女人，在合适的时机扣动扳机，那个女人头上开出一个洞，身体立刻萎倒在地上，鲜红的血液蔓延出来，染红了她白色的裙子，一群人围了上去，大声呼喊着，约翰收好枪支，便迅速撤离，表情麻木，一点情绪的起伏都没有。他还杀死了一个男人，不是用枪或者其他任何武器，是用他的左手，他 扼住男人的咽喉，五根手指一点一点收紧，感受到男人试图扒开他的双手逐渐无力，片刻后，他松开手，男人瘫软在汽车座椅上，头无力地垂下去，双目瞪着，震惊地望着自己的双脚，约翰确认他没有呼吸后，打开车门离开了。

他走出去，走到一栋白色的房子前，推开门走了进去，房子里没有人，他径直向着一张相片走去，看到一个女人抱着孩子坐在草地上。这时身后响起声音，坐吧。他无意识地点点头，不知怎么就坐到了沙发上。一个老女人坐在他对面，说，喝杯茶吧。

他没说话，只是摇了摇头，他再次看向照片，里面的孩子变成了三个，三个女孩。

对面的老太太温柔地问他，你杀了朱诺·金斯伯格和艾伦·里德？

他惊恐地看着她，不——

老太太笃定地说，你杀了朱诺·金斯伯格和艾伦·里德。

不——他闭上眼睛，痛苦地自语，然后他咬紧牙关，点头，……是的。

这时照片里的人冲出来，一个女人领着三个孩子，她们站在他的面前，流着眼泪望着他，是这样吗？你杀了他们？

他像被定在了沙发上一样，怎么也动不了。他不敢看她们的眼睛，只是僵硬地点下头。

巴基，为什么？妈妈问他。

他低低地说，我不想杀人。

妈妈背过脸去，哭着对他说，你是个杀人犯。

巴基的双手在灯光下微微抖着，有血有肉的右手和泛着寒光的左手，他没说话。

妈妈拉着女儿们向后退，你太让我们失望了。

……对不起。他看着自己的脚面。

最小的姑娘挣开妈妈扑到他身上，眼泪都落在他的衣服上，她苦苦央求他，我知道，那不是你的错，巴基，别理那些了，跟我们回家吧。

贝卡，他温柔地抚摸最小的妹妹的头发，我没有家了。

在他说出这句话的时刻，她们全部都消失了，从实体变成透明，一瞬间，不见了。他瞠目结舌，眼角余光看到那张照片与原来无异。

安妮悲悯地看着他，你是有家的。

巴基摇头。

安妮继续说，你是有家的。

巴基突然间就有点愤怒了，他的愤怒是伤心造成的，他冲安妮吼道，你什么都不知道！

然后是两个声音一起说，你是有家的。安妮的声音，和美国队长的声音。

巴基困惑地看着史蒂夫出现在他面前，个头比他矮小得多，穿着宽大的米黄色西装，眉头皱着，眼睛直直地、逼仄地看着他。

巴基的伤心更加浓烈了，但是他笑着跟他打招呼，嗨，史蒂夫。

那个小个子走到他面前，质问他，你为什么说你没有家？

巴基不知道该怎么回答他。

那个小个子再靠近一点，完全地俯视坐在沙发上的他，你说，你为什么说你没有家？

巴基心烦意乱，他不无怨恨地说，我杀了朱诺·金斯伯格和艾伦·里德，还有其他很多人。

那个小个子像是中了一枪，但很快，他振作起来，是九头蛇杀的。

……我不和你吵，巴基说。

那个小个子不说话了，只是看着他，眼神能灼伤人。巴基不明白，明明经历这一切的是他，而那个小个子眼里的悲伤与愤怒却比他的还要浓重。

终于，那个小个子转过身要走，走之前他说，我在等你回家。

巴基猛然发现立在那里的身影已经变大了，比他要高大。

巴基浑身无力地坐在沙发上，冷汗淋淋，他觉得自己被掐住了脖子，并且即将被不知从何处涌出的鲜血淹没，他看着史蒂夫的背影，悄声说，救我。

 

巴基猛然从噩梦中惊醒，他瞪大眼睛望着天花板，大口大口地喘着气。他的脸色因为噩梦变得苍白，额前的碎发被汗打湿了。他慢慢坐起来，手指紧紧抓着柔软的被子，紧得手臂肌肉都僵硬了，他的眼睛环视四周，质朴而真实的家具让他剧烈的心跳渐渐平复下来。

终于清楚地认识到刚才将他淹没的血液与那种窒息的感觉不过是一场梦，他躺回去，侧着身子蜷起来，他的脸颊贴到枕头，感到枕头湿了一小块。他睁着眼睛，在寂静的黑暗中看着衣柜推拉门的条纹，有二十三道，他在很久以前的夜晚就知道了。

不知过了多久，巴基坐在桌边，打开台灯，写下噩梦中回忆起来的两个人。

“1978年10月5日，朱诺·金斯伯格。

1983年3月28日，艾伦·里德。”

只有卒日与姓名，和之前回忆起来每一个人一样。写完后，巴基关掉台灯，那道光消失，房间重归黑暗。

他重新回到床上，试着闭上眼睛，却看到了每一个被他杀死的人的脸，苍白的，青紫的，沾满血污的，意外的，惊恐的，不甘的……他们全部围绕着他，不说话，只是冷冷地看着他，用死人的目光一刻不停地凝视着他。巴基艰难地吞咽口水，睁开了眼睛，他觉得反胃。

晚饭被全部吐了出来，他疲累地蹲在地板上，胃里酸痛，嗓子眼好像被火燎着，而嘴里全是苦涩。他按下冲水按钮，看到秽物在小小的旋涡中消失不见，如果许多事，都可以这样消失，一切就简单得多了。

现在他站在镜子前，看着自己，他的头发乱糟糟的，有几缕被汗粘在一起，眼睛下方有了眼袋，胡子密密麻麻的一片。他看上去非常憔悴，疲倦不堪。

巴基刷了牙，又在浴缸里放满水，水是凉的，但他不介意，他经受过寒冰，这没什么。他脱掉所有衣服，躺了进去，全身浸在清澈的凉水里。他打了个寒颤，不知道是因为水温还是因为噩梦，他努力想要放松下来，但是没有用，他依然觉得自己全身上下都被粘稠的血液包裹着，别人的血，那股浓重的血腥味让他几乎喘不过气来。

他身子一滑，连头也浸入了浴缸里，他的头发在水中散开，像一朵黑色的花。他在水中睁开绿色的眼睛，看到一个模糊的世界，他在水里，望着那个世界，远远地望着，尽量不去碰触水和空气的交界面。他享受这种被隔绝的感觉，他觉得安全。他想，如果他永远不把头抬起来，这种味道就不会再出现了。

但他最终还是把头露出了水面，他在呼吸的时候不断有水珠从他脸上滚落，像一场大雨。

他从浴缸里出来，水珠纷纷坠下去，砸在地面，跌得粉碎，也变得污浊。他用干毛巾仔细地擦干身体，连手指的缝隙都认真擦拭。他无意间看到镜子里的自己，一个怪物一样的身体，镶嵌着令人胆寒的金属，皮肤上还有不少形状可怖是伤疤。水银色的白炽灯光落在上面，照得他皮肤生疼。

他没有选择这样一个身体，却不得不去接受。

这时他听到有人说话，无数的人在他耳边说话。冷血的命令，愤怒的责骂，恶毒的诅咒，悲怆的哀求，还有梦中妈妈说“你是个杀人犯”，“你太让我们失望了”。这些声音从四面八方涌来，围绕在他身边，径直钻进他的耳朵里，在他的身体里一遍遍滚动，沸水似的。

他捂住耳朵，这些声音却更加清晰。

“停下！”他近乎崩溃地大喊。

一点用处都没有。

他的胸膛剧烈地起伏，那里有一头暴躁的野兽在拼命撕咬，他的右手克制不住地狠狠捶打在盥洗池的边缘，指节处立刻肿了起来。他垂着头站在那里，听着那些怨毒的声音，好像被枷锁拷了起来，沉重的负累让他没有力气动作。

每一句话都在空气中漂浮着，是一根根闪着寒光的针，锋利的针尖缓慢地刺进皮肤，侵犯血肉，向着心脏前进，留下持久而尖锐的疼痛。他的嘴唇发起抖来。

片刻后，他抬眼，眼睛里面都是红血丝，绿色眼珠里的决绝锋利得几乎能划破眼前的镜面。

他看着自己的脸，露出一个苍老的笑容。

他穿好衣服，走出去，在电视柜下面摸出一把手枪。他平静地填装子弹，上膛，然后枪口上移，抵在太阳穴。

那些声音依然在。

他的身体站得笔直，如同一棵雪原上的松树，他的灵魂好似找回了从前那个美国大兵，他举着枪的手很稳，一点抖动都没有，食指果断地、坚决地从扳机的保护圈移到了扳机上，。他含着热泪，如同举行什么神圣的仪式一样对自己点点头。

好了，他对自己说。

这时，一声微弱的猫叫传来，继而更多的猫叫声在房间里回荡。巴基要扣动扳机的食指僵住了，他扭过头去，看见箱子倒在地上，三只小猫已经跑了出来。两只顺着椅子爬到桌子上，最小的那只摇摇晃晃地向着他跑来，扒他的裤脚。

他的枪依然在太阳穴上顶着，他望着小小的白猫，看着它的小爪子勾在他的裤脚上，想把他当成一棵树来攀爬。巴基的心成了一片枯叶，在风中颤颤地抖着。他的眼泪笔直地砸到地板上，别，他压抑着对它说。

但它依然不稳地向上攀爬，巴基一动不动地看着它。它爬到他的大腿时，没有勾牢，眼看着就要掉下去，巴基垂在身侧的左手立刻扶住了它，它舔舔他的左手，在他的左手中不再乱动。

巴基看它又舔两下毛，然后用圆溜溜的眼睛看着他。

他无可奈何地妥协了，拿枪的那只手慢慢垂下来。

巴基抱着它向箱子走去，看到另外两只小猫在桌子上，其中一只在咬他的笔记本，它们听到脚步声后迅速地转过身来看着他，一副做错了事的心虚表情。

巴基走近一点，就着窗外透进来的微弱的光，看见美国队长的肩膀处多了两个浅浅的牙印，脸上亮闪闪的，一层口水。

美国队长就这样看着他，在猫的口水下，坦然地、包容地看着他，用这种目光，轻易地揉搓他，击碎他，他想起他每一次凝视他的样子，他的眼睛会说话，沉默的热忱流露出来，一点一点地融化他，浇熄他想要毁灭自己的欲望。

巴基想起安妮的话。

那把枪终于离开他的手，轻放在桌子上的时候声响多沉重。他的双腿发软，再也支撑不住他自己，他像只受伤的鸟儿从天空中坠下一样跌坐在地板上。他抱着那只最小的猫，手里捏着那张照片，像个孩子似的哭了出来，那哭声从牙根处压抑着，只有深重的呼吸在房间里一声又一声。

他被一根细细的蛛丝悬在空中，脚下是万丈深渊，而他不知这是好是坏。

最后，他把照片夹回本子里，手枪放回去，三只小猫也抱回箱子里，然后把箱子搬到了床上。

他看着三个小不点，说，应该给你们起名字。

三只小猫是两个男孩子和一个女孩子，巴基给女孩子起名叫贝卡，两个男孩子中个头大一点的叫布鲁克林，最后他看着那只最小的、总缠着自己的小猫，摸摸它，你叫史蒂夫。

他躺好，盖好棉被，抱紧自己，在角落里默默忍受着那些声音，如同母亲不得不忍受分娩的痛苦。只是母亲会得到一个孩子，他却什么也不会得到。

那些声音依然从四面八方涌来，在他身体里翻滚。他知道，夜才刚刚开始。

 

巴基在超市里纠结地看着手里的两种猫粮，几秒后，他把贵的那袋放回货架，把便宜一点的放进推车里。又过了几秒，两者的位置互换，他推着车快步离开了。

路过薯片的货架时巴基停下，他望着满货架各式各样的薯片，遗憾地摇了摇头。

等待付款时他百无聊赖地四下望着，他前面的男人只买了一包口香糖，再前面的老太太购物车很满，她正一件件地把东西摆到台子上。

不知什么时候起，他的视线落到了前面男人夹在腋下的报纸上，一行黑体字落入他的眼睛里，他愣住了，四周一下静了下来。身后的声音好像从很远的地方传来，催促他向前走，他机械地挪步，仍旧想着刚才看到的新闻，怀疑是不是自己看错了。

巴基离开超市后径直走向了一座报刊亭，他一手抱着纸袋子，另一只手拿起一份报纸。

醒目的标题直接撞进眼里。他的手慢慢放下去，视线碰触到不远处未消尽的雪上。

报刊亭的小贩不耐地看着他，就快要出言催赶，街道上人来人往，有人撞在他身上，但他一动不动。

雪映着阳光，刺痛了眼睛，他的视线收回来，表情沉下去，随着人潮离开了。

 

安妮听到门铃声的时候非常疑惑，她一个独来独往的老太太，没有订阅任何报刊杂志，除非……她想到了海莉。但她还是举着一根棒球棍走到门边。

她从猫眼里向外看，门前空荡荡的，没有人。她举着棒球棍，打开了门。

打开门的一瞬间她就注意到了放在地上的纸箱子，她望望周围，只有房屋树木和雪，一个人影都没有。她听见箱子里传来几声猫叫。她打开盖子，看到三只小猫齐刷刷地看着她，安妮一愣，是谁把它们放到这里来的？

她把箱子搬到屋子里，六只琥珀色的眼睛滴溜溜地转着，好奇又不安地打量着她的房子。她注意到它们的脖子上各系着一条丝带，两条蓝色的，一条粉色的，她一一看过，粉色的上面写着贝卡，两条蓝色的分别写着布鲁克林和史蒂夫。她的手指离开蓝丝带，又很快反折回去，她看到其中一条还隐隐约约透着黑色的字迹，她把那条解下来，看到几个字：另一个理由，就在史蒂夫这个名字的背面。

一个笑容在这张布满皱纹的脸上浮现，欣慰的，了然的。

 

巴基的头靠在窗户上，望着云层。

他在担心那三个小家伙，他想起它们三个围着他打转时的样子——他们好像知道他要走似的，从他回去开始，它们就一步都不肯离开他。巴基当时已经计划好了一切，该怎么躲避检查，怎么闪开摄像头，怎么一步步到达史蒂夫身边，是的，他要去找他，哪怕天上掉刀子也要去。然后它们在他身边“喵喵”地叫，巴基就头疼地想，它们怎么办。他很快就想到了安妮。

他对着它们三个说，你们会喜欢她的。

它们三个气呼呼地看着他。

真的，她是个好人。

你不要我们了，它们用眼睛说。

没有，只是……他眨眨眼，不说了。

你就是不要我们了，它们可怜巴巴地叫唤几声。

巴基摇摇头，我得去找他，他受伤了。他一边说一边把猫粮倒出来，它们三个立刻开始享用食物。食物可能抚慰了它们受伤的心灵，它们看上去没有那么心碎了。

巴基在丝带上写下它们的名字，“史蒂夫”最后一笔写完后，他握着笔，没动，轻轻念了一遍这个名字，过了一会儿，他在背面写下“另一个理由”。他笑着把这条丝带系在了史蒂夫的脖子上，它用脚蹬了蹬，没蹬下来，继而哀怨地望着他。巴基笑得更开心了。

他摸摸它，再见史蒂夫，我要去找我的史蒂夫了。

现在，他坐在飞机上，担忧史蒂夫的伤势，又为即将到来的见面而紧张，他想象他躺在病床上的样子，无奈地叹口气，那个小个子真有本事，有一千种办法弄伤自己。

他身边的人在看一部电影，戴着耳机，但是音量开得太大，巴基无意中听到了一句台词，哦，船长，我的船长。

哦，船长，我的船长……他在心里念了一边又一边，虔诚地，平和地。

金色的阳光穿透云层，飞机向着太阳飞去。

 

巴基在那家医院附近的地铁站里暂时住了下来。他随身只带了一个背包，里面放着他所有的本子和少量现金。

周围一些流浪汉漠不关心地看他一眼，神色没有任何波澜，他们对他唯一的关注就在于他会不会侵占自己的地盘。

他没有理会这些目光，他走到一个没人的阴暗角落。他看到地面上积累了多年的污垢的缝隙，那不是黑色，而是一种脏污难辨的颜色。他站了两秒，坐了下去。

他穿着黑色的连帽外套，里面是一件红色的上衣，下面是黑色的裤子，虽然不止一层，但凉意很快透过衣服传了进来，他把衣服拉紧，从包里找出笔记本，就着这里昏暗的灯光，写下他今天的日记。

“我回到纽约了。”他只写了这一句话。

 

半夜的时候他猛然惊醒——有人在抢他的背包。那人蓄着连鬓的胡子，穿着一件破了个洞的风衣，眼神凶狠。他看到巴基醒来，一点都不惊慌，他拽住背包的带子，死死盯着巴基，嗓音沙哑得像风刮过树梢，低吼，把你的包给我。

巴基冷静地看着他，不。

那个流浪汉似乎被巴基激怒了，他揪住巴基的衣领，举起拳头，要朝巴基的脸上打去。但是他的动作没能完成——他的拳头被巴基的左手抓住了，那只手力气大得惊人，指节紧紧钳住他的拳，就像钢铁一样坚硬。

流浪汉愣了一下，另一只手摸出一把刀来，向巴基的左臂划去，然而电光火石之间，那把匕首就到了巴基的手里。流浪汉被巴基压制在地上，那把匕首抵住了他的颈动脉。他看到巴基沉着而漠然的绿眼睛，这个人就像没意识到他在顷刻之间就能夺取一条人命。

流浪汉的双手发着抖慢慢举过头顶，嘴唇哆嗦着：“我错了……别杀我，求你，不要杀了我……”

巴基没有在意他说些什么，他向四周环顾，其他“住”在这里的流浪汉很明显都在关注着他们，但是在和他视线交汇的一刹那，他们纷纷把眼珠转开了。

巴基瞪着那个流浪汉，一扬手把匕首甩远，背着背包离开了。

流浪汉惊魂未定地躺在原地，他摸摸自己的脖子，又拍了拍自己全身上下，到处都没有受伤。他的脑袋一下子放心地倒在冰凉的地上，他望向远处的匕首，心有余悸——刚刚那个瞬间，他非常确定匕首的尖端碰到了男人的左臂，可他听到的是金属碰撞的声音。

怪物，他低声骂道。

 

巴基在一个隐蔽的角落中站了一会儿，没有人跟上来。寒风瑟瑟，他把外套上的帽子戴起来，思索着要去哪里。他想了一下地铁站的名字，又在模糊而细碎的记忆中仔细找寻，最后他坚定不移地向着某个方向走去。

巴基一边走一边观察两边的建筑，像一个初来的观光客。当然他并非初来，当他还是资产的时候他曾经来过纽约，只是那时他可不能像这样观察这座城市。

他走在午夜时分的街道，看到林立的高楼与闪烁的霓虹广告牌，车辆从远处驶来，开得飞快，掠过他身边时他还能听见震耳的音乐，还有三三两两的人在他身边路过，勾肩搭背的男女，在冬天依然穿得单薄性感……巴基避开他们，却没避开扑鼻而来的酒气与香水味，他撇撇嘴，嫌弃自己真的老了。

他想到自己年轻时的岁月，可能比这些男女都要疯狂，在离开美国的前一天还约上朋友和女孩去看明日世界博览会，到处都是稀奇古怪的东西，姑娘们的欢声笑语，和史蒂夫心不在焉的表情，他想起了霍华德·史塔克，他当时站在台上，那样的意气风发……

而现在这个名字却写在他笔记本的第五页。

凛冽的空气灌进巴基的口鼻，在肺部打个转，又被他呼出去。

终于，他停下了脚步。他由下到上地打量眼前的一栋高楼，深深地凝视这栋建筑。

在很久很久以前，他曾经住在这一小片土地上，他住在三楼，一个不大的家，但是能放得下他和家人，以及时不时留下过夜的史蒂夫。

他依靠着记忆去想象，这栋高楼金碧辉煌的大门曾经是罗伯逊的家，那个花园曾经是他们做游戏时的空地……

往日时光在他脑海中回溯，他企图从中找到一些安宁，但是只有这座陌生的建筑在清冷的夜风中与他对视，不少窗户亮着灯，但是没有一盏与他有关。

巴基抬头，悲悯地望着被灯光映得混沌的夜空。

最终他在公园里找到了一颗星星，就那么一颗，孤零零地挂在天边，除此之外，天上就只有一个月亮了，遥远的，白色的月亮。

他躺在公园的长椅上，背包背在胸前，双手垫在脑后，久久地凝望那颗星星。

公园里树木的阴影落在他身上，随着风一动一动的。

他终于闭上眼睛，希冀着这个夜里没有噩梦。

 

他在太阳还没有完全升起时离开，走过一条条街道，来到那家医院外，他利落地翻过医院的墙，悄无声息地落到冬天枯萎的草坪上。

他躲在某栋楼最高层的男厕所里，把闲置的“已坏勿用”的牌子挂在门外，又从里面把门锁死，透过那扇小小的窗户观察外面。他可以看到对面一栋楼的病房，9楼从西边数第五个，是史蒂夫的病房。巴基能看见那里周围围了一群人，是史蒂夫现在的队友，巴基能够说出他们的名字。他们围得密密麻麻，巴基不自觉地左右动了动脑袋，想要通过人群的缝隙中看到被他们挡住的史蒂夫。当一点点金色的发丝闯入巴基眼中的那一刻，世界“唰”地安静了下来，他的心脏突然间以一种失常的、极快的速度猛跳了几下，等心跳不再剧烈，他恰好看到了史蒂夫的面容，史蒂夫认真又有几分茫然地望着别人，安静地听着，一句话都不说。巴基不由自主地轻轻倒吸一口气，弯了嘴角：“上帝啊……”

巴基在那个狭小的卫生间里呆了一天。他几乎是目不转睛地盯着史蒂夫的房间，那个身影安慰了他备受折磨的鼻子与胃，让他在这种情况下都能心怀感恩。

他观察到下午三点的时候史蒂夫去楼下散步，他拒绝了所有人的陪伴，带着画板，在草坪周围走了几圈后，坐在长椅上开始画画。

巴基想，那是个好时机。

于是接下来的两天，他继续暗中观察史蒂夫，每天下午三点，他都会一个人去散步，然后画画，一直到夕阳西下。

巴基对此既庆幸又担忧，他庆幸有这样一个合适的时机与史蒂夫单独会面，又担忧如果有人在此时攻击史蒂夫，他未必能占得上风。

 

巴基在风中离开医院，他立在街边看着穿梭来往的男男女女，又低头看了看自己，他扁扁嘴巴——他得换身衣服，最好还能洗个澡。

健身房对面是一家理发店，巴基摸摸自己刮干净胡子的下巴，看看那个巨大广告牌上妆容夸张，头发削得极短、染成紫色的女人，算了算身上的钱，朝着那里走去。

当镜子里那个人的头发渐渐变短时，巴基不由得紧张起来，镜子里那个人是他，也不是他，他坐在椅子上，被镜子里的人同情，被谴责，被审判。

“可以吗？”理发师帮他把一缕短短的刘海放下来，落到眼前。

巴基怔怔地点点头，心情复杂。他暗暗嘲讽自己，即使他的容貌可以勉强与过去重合，他也不是从前的他了。

 

巴基在医院的走廊里低着头走着，寂静的走廊里只有他的脚步声一下一下响起。他路过一间敞着门的办公室时，看到里面的帽架上挂着一件白大褂，他停下来，试探地敲敲门：“有人在吗？”

没有人回答。

巴基看了一眼白大褂上的姓名：克里斯·贝克，他记住这个名字，拿起白大褂快步离开了。

下午三点，巴基穿着贝克医生的衣服，躲在一棵树后面，等着史蒂夫。不知为何，他原本的期待渐渐冷淡了下去，他现在只想逃离，飞快地逃离，去到一个没有人的地方，没有史蒂夫。可是他又深知，无论他怎样逃，他终究是要来到他身边的。

就像那种栓着根绳的网球一样，打得再远，都是要弹回来的。

史蒂夫来了。他穿着病号服，外面套着一件宽大的外套，画板夹在腋下，慢慢地走着。他的目光无所着落地四处望着，他既看着树梢上零星残存的枯叶，也看着哄着小朋友的护士，他看着形形色色的一切，却不知道有人也在看他。

巴基咬着下唇想，他不知道我在看他。他既痛恨又享受这种暗中观察史蒂夫的感觉。

史蒂夫步上大约一米多宽的夹道，安静地向前走。

他离巴基越来越近了。

巴基原本冷淡下去的情绪又重新鼓噪起来，他像是回到了十六岁，那个容易悸动的年纪，他的口舌都因为心爱的人的到来而干涩，他说不出任何一句话来，只能一眼不错地盯着史蒂夫。

史蒂夫无疑察觉到了他的目光。他笑着同他打招呼：“嗨。”

他看着巴基，如同看着一个陌生人，好像他从来不认识他。

巴基愣住了，一股寒意从心底蔓延开来，渐渐延伸到四肢百骸。

他轻轻说：“嗨，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫非常温柔地笑了一下，整个冬天的阳光被他的眼睛占光了。他点下头，不再同巴基说话，继续往前走。

巴基如坠冰窟，却也感到了莫大的解脱——那根蛛丝断了。

“史蒂夫，”巴基叫住他，看到他不解地回望。巴基的一生中都没有过一个这样费力又这样简单的笑容，在他满目疮痍的后半生，他把他所有关于爱的欲念与冲动给了史蒂夫，现在他要给他一个告别。

“再见。”他说。

“再见。”史蒂夫说。

巴基目送他的背影，他的背很宽，挺得很直，走起路来格外挺拔，在他没接受血清时，他就这样走路，他的身体里有种精神支撑着他，即使他个子小，也让你不由自主地想跟在他身后。巴基看到他向着太阳的方向走去，整个人镀上一层金边，那光芒与他无比契合，好像他本来就会发光。一道影子拖在身后，跟着他向前。

这是唯一一个连结着他与这片土地的人，这是他那个唯一的理由。

命运对他来说从来都是一场没有预兆的海啸，他始终被洪流推着走，一点挣扎的余地都没有。

巴基用痛苦与挣扎来送别他，又用如释重负的轻松感来告慰自己。

史蒂夫的身影消失了，巴基转过身，向相反的方向走去，将太阳留在身后。

巴基觉得这其实挺公平的，他忘了他，他也忘了他，没什么。巴基深深吸进一口清冷的空气，几乎要咳嗽起来。他看着自己的影子，迟钝地明白过来，在某种意义上来说，他终于自由了，他不必再为史蒂夫而活下去。这个认知让他的心脏剧烈地疼痛起来，而他的灵魂却在歇斯底里地尖笑。

 

巴基走得无声无息。在这个吵闹的世界，一个人的离开不会有声音。他作为英雄牺牲时如此，如今也该如此。

他去了大峡谷。他坐在黄色的岩石上，望着天边惨白的月亮。

这里的夜色比城市中美上一百倍，他一直都想来看看。

月光像条浑身鳞甲闪闪发光的蛇一样缠到他身上，让他觉得疼痛。骨头、内脏还有大脑，每一寸神经都在疼。

他却无法求援。在人潮汹涌的纽约街头，没人能够解救他，在荒芜人烟的大峡谷，月亮，星星，乃至整个宇宙，都不能够解救他。

唯一一个有资格解救他的人，能够解救他的人，愿意解救他的人，已比星星还要遥远。

那些隐在月光照不到的角落里的黢黑的山影，仿佛会行走的鬼魅一般，从四面八方向他逼近。

巴基咬紧牙关，他从背包里翻出史蒂夫的照片。

他还是那样望着他，在一层猫的口水下，坦然地、包容地看着他。

巴基轻轻吻了上去——他不介意猫的口水或是灰尘什么的，他只是想亲吻这个人。

巴基就这样，握着这张照片，平静地坐了一夜。

太阳终于从天边探出头来的时候，巴基离开了大峡谷。而那张照片和所有的本子都被留在了大峡谷——我把大峡谷的繁星与明月留给你，也将你永远留给这里的星与月了。

橙粉色的霞光在他背后铺陈，整个峡谷都在剧烈的光影变化中被纳入到光辉的怀抱，只有他与此背道而驰。

现在，他还有最后一件事要做。

 

西西伯利亚的冰原一如既往的寒冷。巴基在冰雪中跋涉，他既不觉得兴奋，也不觉得恐惧，他只是要做一件该做的事情而已。

终于，他来到一个隐蔽的入口前，那个阴森的建筑埋身于白雪与土地之下——那是九头蛇的地下基地。

巴基的左手摸到门边一个突起，他按了下去。

几声机器的轻响过后，大门缓缓打开。巴基匆忙地回望一眼苍蓝的天空，吐出一口气，走了进去。

污浊将在白雪下毁灭，黑暗也将葬于光明。巴基步履从容地走着，大门在他身后沉重地关合，日光从洒落进来的一片变成一条狭窄的线，那声闷响过后，日光彻底在这里消失。

那些人看到他都不由得心里一紧。巴基没有理会他们，而是继续向里走。

九头蛇早已伤亡惨重，这里是他们最后的基地，如果巴基的估算没有出错，这里也只有不到一百人。

这是他最后的战役。

 

在那个人开枪之前，巴基把手榴弹扔了过去。那个人瞬间被炸得尸骨无存，巴基也被爆炸的气浪狠狠地拍到了墙上。他的耳朵开始出血，骨骼和内脏都疼痛不堪。他啐出一口血沫，挣扎着站起来。他扶着墙，环顾四周，周围都是尸体，有完整的，也有不完整的，但都是尸体。血液与弹药粉尘交杂，人体的烧焦味也在空气中扩散。

巴基费力地捡起一把枪，举着它去查看每一具尸体——他不希望有任何一个活口。

他又打死了六个漏网之鱼，其中一个用刀子狠狠地穿透了他的大腿。巴基当时没有子弹了，他把刀子拔出来，从那人的太阳穴里插了进去。

等到这里的呼吸声只剩下他一个人的时，他突然间就腿软了，像座被炸毁的桥一样轰然倒了下去。他的脸颊贴着冰凉的地面与脏污的血液，他平视着每一个尸体，有一个人的半张脸都被炸飞了，剩下的半张脸惊恐地与他对视。

巴基感觉浑身酸痛，处处如被刀割。但他还是站了起来，他撑着一把狙击枪，踉踉跄跄地走着，步履维艰。他路过那些残忍的、乌黑的墙，路过令人反胃的断肢与尸体，路过能够吞噬一切的烈火……

他终于来到了门前，看到外面已是夜晚。他踏出一步，离开这个地狱一般的场所，身体崩着的那根弦立刻就松了。他放任自己倒在雪地中，使出最后的力气翻过身体，仰面望着星空。

他的眼睛上粘着血污，夜空都因此变成了紫红色。但是他知道，雪原的夜空无比干净，无比纯粹。

所有的疼痛都已远离，巴基只感到欣慰，他终于得到了安宁。

他看到无数颗明亮的星星在夜空中闪烁，他还看到他的一生……他的前半生，普通、美好的前半生，那些鲜活恍如昨日的面孔一一闪过，他的家人，他的玩伴，他的战友，他约会过的姑娘，他救下的平民，还有他的后半生，那些拿着针与手术刀的人，那些举着枪的人，那些欺骗他、改造他、折磨他的人，那些无辜的、被他杀死的人，唉，这可真不好。

最后在璀璨的星光中望着他的是史蒂夫……星光汇聚成了他的眼眸，清澈见底。

巴基那种近乎麻木的平和被这样的目光敲打出了一道缝隙，他的眼窝潮湿起来。

他想，其实他欠他一句对不起。

基地里火势大了起来，火舌舔着，吞没了所有的人与物。

熊熊大火渐渐逼近了。巴基一动不动地、长久地凝视着星空。

 

 

全文完


End file.
